My Training in Gravity Falls
by Midnight's Haze
Summary: I can travel through fandoms to stop a darkness from destroying them. This is about my training in Gravity Falls. This story is my first, so no hating, but correct me if I make any mistakes. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: A creature with tons of power gives me an iPhone**

First off, magic is real. It may be called other things like chakra, but is there. All people have magic inside of them. Some have more than others. This magic can lead them to greatness, or cause their downfall.

This is my story. My name is Midnight Haze. I know it doesn't sound like a real name, that's because it isn't my real name. It was given to me at the beginning of my journey.

In your dimension, I was bullied because I was, watch you call, different. I'm part Asian, complete with slightly angled eyes. I wear glasses, and I loved fanfictions. I read all sorts of things like KND, Adventure Time, Naruto, Warriors, Bleach, even MLP (yes, I am a Brony).

Everything changed when I discovered Gravity Falls. I instantly fell in love with the quirky and weird town and characters. Dipper was like my intellectual side, while Mabel reminded me of my random, unpredictable side. Overall, it was an awesome discovery.

That is when weird stuff started to happen. I just started middle school, and I was being bullied again. It started out small, like a wisp of fog in my bedroom, or a scatter of pine needles here and there. Pretty soon, it started to get worse. Whenever I was sad or felt alone, I would bring out my laptop and go to the one and only . Whenever I read something, a detail will appear in my room. Like, for example, one fanfic started describing a warm summer breeze, and that is exactly what came into my room. No windows or any other way for any kind of wind to get in. I tried telling my parents, but they didn't believe me. They would simply brush it off with a comment like "You're working too hard," or "Yeah, and I'm a monkey's uncle."

After the umpteenth time I told my parents about the strange happenings, they snapped and told me to go to my room. I did, and flopped onto my bed. After thinking about way to make my parents believe, I drifted to sleep.

I had a dream. Wait, that was an extreme understatement. I had a premonition. Yeah, that's more like it. Anyways, this guy was sitting there. Behind him was a light so bright, you couldn't see anything of the guy except for shadow. He looked like he was supposed to be important, but he wasn't God, I assure you.

"You are a peculiar child, and I think you have started to notice." The man's voice was deep and warm. He continued, "Not many people have as much magic as you. Long story short, I need you to run a mission. What you call 'T.V. shows' and 'fandoms' are actually real places, just in different dimensions. Sometimes they intersect, other times, they completely collide. But these places are going to be in grave danger. I sense a darkness starting to grow. You will travel through these dimensions, hone your magic skills, and save the multi-verse. The man reached out, and a panel appeared. Different pictures of different places came up. He stopped on one and muttered, "A perfect place to start."

The picture was backwards to me, but I could read one of the signs that were hung up on the side of a store.

_The Hog's Head_

I finally spoke up. "You're sending me to the Harry Potter world? _The_ Harry Potter world?"

"Yes. Before you go, you need a new identity. Your name will be Midnight Haze. Sorry, I'm not good with names. Oh, and one last thing."

He snaps, and a small bag appears. It is the type that you sling around your shoulder. He tosses it to me.

"My number is in the small pocket with an iPhone I customized myself. You can call people from other dimensions."

With another snap of his fingers, the floor under me opens up to show a swirling portal.

"Give me a call when you are done with your training there."

With that, I was out of there.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dat Landing**

**A/N: And so the story starts!**

I wake up to find myself sopping wet. I sense that there is someone above me and I jump up.

"Are you okay? I saw you fall from the sky."

The voice was familiar. Then it hit me.

"B-MO? What're you doing here?" I ask.

"Who is Beemo? I like that name." The comment is followed by a giggle.

Brushing mud off of my face, I can finally see. The girl who was talking to me was clearly at least part Asian, and had a shirt on that was similar to B-MO's casing cover. She wore glasses and was short. In her hand was a bucket that had water in it earlier.

"So, what's your name?" I ask.

"I am Candy. Nice to meet you, and your name is?" She holds out her hand.

I give it a shake. "I'm Midnight. Could you tell me where I am?"

"You are in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Where did you come from?"

The name brought back sudden memories that were pushed back due to the intense training that I went through to get here.

"I've come from many places, which do you want know about?"

Candy gives me a confused look.

"I think I know some people who will love to see you," she says. "Follow me." She runs to the edge of the forest while I stay right where I woke up. I could not believe I was in _the_ Gravity Falls world!

"Aren't you coming?" she asks, breaking my inner fan-boying.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I reply.

**A/N: Sorry this was short, but I had to wrap it up so I could do some chores and other things. Bye**

**Candy: Who are you talking to?**

**A/N: No one (sweat-drop).**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I would like to thank The Real Cupid for commenting on my story.**

**Now moving on.**

I follow Candy through the forest. In the distance, I see a looming water tower with Robbie's muffin painting on it. I slow down to take in the sights, sounds, scents, and other sensory stuff to remember this day forever.

"Come on, Midnight, I have to introduce you to Mabel!"

Great! I get to meet one of the Mystery Twins! I get on running next to Candy as we burst through into a clearing in the middle of the forest. In front of me was the one and only Mystery hack. Notice I did not say Shack. The S fell off. Yeah. Again. Anyway, Candy grabbed my sleeve and pulled me to the door. She knocked and waited.

The one to open the door was Mabel.

"EEK! Candy! What're you doing here? Who's the tall guy? Is he your brother?"

"I am here to show you the tall guy, who fell from the sky. Can I come in?" Candy was oblivious to Mabel's nature while I fought back the urge to cover my ears.

"Well, stuff falling from the sky isn't that rare in Gravity Falls. Make yourselves at home." Mabel walked off to the stairs and went up, most likely to her bedroom. When I walk in, the first thing I notice was filming stuff in the middle of the floor of the gift shop. There were boom mikes, high definition cameras, and a whole bunch of stands.

"What's with the filming stuff?" I ask.

"Oh. That is what we use to make the shows," Candy replies.

"So you know you're in a show."

"Yes."

"Candy said that he came from the sky." I hear Mabel walking down the stairs. I notice that there is another pair of feet I hear. Mabel jumps from the fifth stair up, slips on the floor and lands straight on her face. I rush to her, and I bump into a boy in shorts, a vest, and his pine-tree hat. I immediately recognize Dipper Pines.

"Oh God, are you okay Mabel? Sorry, man. Didn't see you coming," Dipper says without looking me. All of his attention was drawn towards Mabel.

Mabel sits up and looks sick.

No, Dipper, I don't feel good. I feel like I'm gonna be… BLAURGH!" Mabel pulls out a can of silly string and sprays Dipper all over. I break down laughing and Candy and Mabel follow suit. I get up and brofist Mabel and I look over at Dipper, who is looks ticked, but he breaks out into a grin and he starts laughing along with us.

"What's with all the noise?" We hear a gruff voice behind us. It could only belong to the stingy Grunkle Stan.

"Who's the teen?" asks Grunkle Stan.

"Oh he's a guy that fell from the sky," replies Mabel.

"Sure, Mabel. Why can't you just tell me you have another boyfriend?"

"Hey, I'm not her boyfriend, Mr. Pines," I try to get my point across.

"How do you know Grunkle Stan's name?" Dipper seems utterly confused.

I did a facepalm because now I'd have to explain my whole story.

"This is going to be a long story, so you should sit somewhere comfortable," I grumble.

They go to the central den and I begin to tell my story, starting with how I got involved in this mess. A/N: I may or may not write those journeys.

"Wait, you know Phineas and Ferb!? I want to talk to them!" screamed Mabel.

"Sure, just let me get my phone." I pull out my wand and opened up my bag which was nothing more than a big black abyss.

"_Accio iPhone!_" I yell. The phone flies out of the back into my hand. I go to speed dial to a label that says "P&F."

I pass my phone to an overexcited Mabel. The rest was inaudible due to extreme fangirling.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I would like to personally thank all 4 people who commented my story.**

It has been a couple weeks before two things finally came to me. First, why weren't they surprised at a guy falling from the sky telling them that he is from another dimension? That sort of answered itself. Gravity Falls isn't the most normal place, so I guess their sort of used to it. (?) Then I asked myself, why would they be aware that they are in a T.V. show? Would that mean those weird things never happen? Then that answered itself because they weren't phased out by my drop-in, so there has to be weird things going on.

I stayed in the living room with the T.V. I always carry around a sleeping bag. Stan offered me to the room that used to have that unusual carpet. I, of course, said no. That room obviously had some importance to Stan. I couldn't take that away from him.

I explored all corners of the town. It was pretty simple using my Shadow Doppelganger Jutsu. (read Naruto to see what that is).

I was taking a stroll through Main Street. I sat in front of the statue of Nathaniel Northwest when the phone came ringing. It was that guy that spun me into the mess.

"Hello Midnight, how is your training going," he said in his low voice.

"It's pretty decent. I've learned a lot."

"Good, good. Have you had any sign of the darkness?"

Crap.

"Uh, no. I don't even know what it looks like."

"What?! What're you doing? You were supposed look for it!"

Double crap. Now I have a ticked off god on my back.

"I'll look for it. What does it look like?" I was tempted to run up to the statue and repeatedly smack my head on the hard stone.

"It is a shadow that has peculiar attributes. People that house are said either to go insane or brain-dead. It has parts of it spread everywhere."

Luckily, I never noticed anything like that happening anywhere. At least where I looked.

The guy spoke again. "If you see anything out of the ordinary, call me."

"Yessir. Will do." I hung up. Not a good day.

I make my way back to the Shack. The breeze through the evergreens soothed my thoughts. Then I had an idea. I'll have fun while looking for this darkness. And I know just how.

A party.

The plan was simple. I will invite everyone to a party in the Mystery Shack. All people are welcome. When people are at the people are at the party, I'll scan the crowds, looking for people that seem "out of the ordinary," as said by the unnamed god. Now all I need is food and entertainment.

I dash back from the Shack to the town and rush into Greasy's. I go to the counter and slam my butt down into one of the stool. Doing so, I startle Wendy and officer Blubbs, who is with Durland.

"Hey, that is against the Stool Rights Act. You will have to pay a $50 fine, and this will go down on your permanent record." Blubbs looked serious.

"Okay, but make that $100, and maybe we could forget that part about the permanent record? Or should I add tickets to that waterpark you love, too?" I was using my secret-secret voice.

Blubbs looked at Durland, and they both smiled. Blubbs whispers "I think we have a deal."

I look in to my bag, and used alchemy to copy money out of paper and green ink. Then I make 2 copies of waterpark tickets. I hand them to the cops, and they dart out of the room. I turn to Lazy Susan.

"Hello, Susan. I would like to order mass amounts of food. Take everything on your menu, double that, except for the sweet stuff. Triple the sweet stuff. You think you can handle that?"

"Well… It will take a long time to make…" Lazy Susan seemed a little worried.

"I'll give you a free invitation to the party that will be at the Shack. I'm getting all that food for that." I soon as the word "party" left my mouth, Wendy's head whipped in my direction.

"There's gonna be another party at the Shack?!" Wendy eyes were to the brim with excitement, and then it all disappeared as she went into "nonchalant mode" again. "Cool. Pretty cool." She tries way too hard to hide her excitement.

"Yeah, there is. You can pay ahead of time for $15, or pay at the door for $20."

"Whaaaaat? That's a lot of money."

"If you can convince Robbie to work with me to entertain the crowds, I'll get you both a free ticket."

Wendy grabs my hand and shakes it. "Deal."

"So, Susan, about the food…" I turn back towards Susan and give her my best "it's worth it" look.

"When is the party?" Susan smiles.

"A week from now. 8'o'clock at night. Can you make it?"

"Silly boy, of course I could make it." With that Lazy Susan gives me my order of waffles.

"Great. See you there." I finish my waffles and walk out the door. Now is to get Stan's part.

I ninja dash through the forest. I mean, who hasn't done that before? It felt good to be speeding through a forest again, just like Konoha Gakure. I start bouncing from branch to branch. I picked up speed. Everything around was a blur. The pine-fresh breeze was extremely refreshing. Then, I misplaced a step. And what goes up has to go down. I was falling from the top of an extremely tall fir tree. I was thinking fast, and then it came to me. Air bending! I concentrated and my fall softened, but I still face-planted the gravelly dirt road. If you haven't done that before, I wouldn't suggest doing it. Unless you want a surefire way to get a nosebleed.

Quick note: I went to the Naruto world, where I was told that wind type moves will come naturally to me. Then in the Avatar world, that was interpreted as air bending. End of Quick Note.

I walked the rest of the way to the Shack. It wasn't too far away. I knocked on the door, and Soos answered with a broom in hand.

"'Sup, Dawg," the man-child smiled and let me in.

"Well, I fell nearly 5 stories off of a tree, and considering I only got away with a nosebleed, I'm actually great! Now, where is the closest tissue box?" I look around. "Oh, and where is Stan?"

"Mr. Pines is in his office." Soos points toward the office's general direction "I wouldn't bother him though, dude. He still isn't okay with letting a teen stay in his house. He probably wouldn't let you stay if you didn't pay him rent. And, dude, here's the tissues." Soos hands me a box of tissues.

"Thanks and thanks, man. I owe you one." I wave to him and walk towards Stan's office.

I knock and enter. Stan is sitting on his desk, counting money. He was grumbling about not meeting goals for the month.

"Get out, kid. Can't you see I need some alone time?" Stan looks at me in a way he looks at anything he doesn't like.

"Well, I had an idea, an-"

"Kid, I thought I told you to scram." Stan seemed royally ticked.

I put on a guilty face and sort of drawled, "Yeah, you did. *Sigh* I was only going to tell you how I can almost double, maybe even triple, your monthly income. But I guess it was-"

"Hey, now I'm interested in your words. Tell me about this plan. Maybe we can try it out." Stan's face immediately changed from anger to interest with an added greedy smirk.

"Well, I'm planning *pausing for effect* A PARTY!"

**Well, guys, end of chapter 4. I will add a dare section**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So the party was coming along nicely. The stage was going up, and Robby was off practicing with his band. Mable and Dipper were painting signs to go up around town. Inside Dipper was shouting, "AAH! Mabel! Don't go overboard with the sparkles! Noooo! Not into my mouth! NOOOOO! *Gurgle* *Cough cough* Ugh. Mabel, excuse me while I rinse my mouth out." Mabel burst out laughing. I couldn't help but to snicker.

"Uh, dude. I think we may have a problem. DUDE, GET DOWN!" Soos tackled me and we slid across the dirt as the stage went down with a huge crash. He lets me go, and everyone looks out. Stan from his office window, Mabel from her bedroom window, and then finally Dipper, who popped his head out of the bathroom window.

I turn towards Soos. "How did this happen?"

The man-child rubs the back of his neck and glances to the ground. "Uh, well…"

_FLASHBACK_

WHAM WHAM. _Wow, this stage is coming up good. Hi-five, me. _Smack. Peck peck. _What's that pecking sound? Woah, a woodpecker! This is awesome. Where's a camera? Maybe I should put down this hammer. Oh look, it's pecking at the frame of the stage that took hours to make. The frame of the stage that we put all of our effort into. Oh. I see where this is going. "Uh, dude. I think we may have a problem. DUDE, GET DOWN!" Jump now! _CRASH! _Uh oh, everyone is looking. Not happening, not happening. _

"_How did this happen." What should I tell Midnight? How will he react? Try harder, brain. _

"_Uh, well…"_

END FLASHBACK

"…And that's how it went down, dudes. Sorry." Soos looked genuinely blue.

"*Sigh* I guess it can't be helped. Now, how are we supposed to get ready? The party is in 2 days! This is big for my part of the deal to the guy that gave me this," I wave my iPhone around. "What should we do?" My speech got faster and faster. "Well, we could say that the party was canceled."

"Kid, I'm not giving refunds," Stan shouted from his window.

"Or we could postpone it for a little while."

"But we ordered the food," Dipper pointed out.

"This. Is. Not. HAPPENING!" I scream and stomp off into the Shack.

I know that was immature, but that is one of my flaws. I overreact too easily.

In the living room, I took out the iPhone and watched my favorite episode of Gravity Falls.

"Deer teeth, for you, kid!"

"Y-you're insane!"

I thought to myself, if only there was a demon like that here. Wait, I am "here". I facepalm. I walk outside and confront Stan.

"Hey, give me the books."

Stan looked nervous. He pulled his collar. "Uh, what books, kid?"

I frown. "Book 3 that you took from Dipper. Book 2 you took from Gideon. Book 1 you had all this time. The books in the basement that you enter from behind the vending machine. The books that you used to create some inter dimensional portal. The books that mention Bill Cipher."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay. I just thought that using one of these books, I could remake everything in time for the party. You could still make the money."

"Fine. Follow me. Soos keep the kids out here." Stan looks at Dipper and Mabel and gesture for them to come outside.

"No, they deserve to know. Besides, if Dipper never came along, you would've never have found book 3."

"Yeah Grunkle Stan. You wouldn't've found it without me," Dipper shouted from the bathroom window.

"No, they stay with Soos." Stan stares me down.

I'm in no mood to argue. "Hundred dollars says they can go."

"Then hundred dollars is right. Come with me, kids. I have something to show 'ya."

I look over to Dipper and Mabel and give them thumbs up. They return the sign.

By the time the twins come down, Stan grabs his lantern and presses a combination into the number pad of the vending machine. With a mechanical hiss, the door opens and inside there is a dark stairway.

Stan silently herds us into the elevator. At the right floor, the doors open. A cold breeze hits us, and it is comforting after working outside in the summer heat. Dipper is amazed at all the technology. He reaches out and was about to touch something.

"Don't touch anything. You'll eventually regret it." Stan didn't even have to look.

Eventually, we reach a dark room with a desk. It has the three books and a picture of Dipper and Mabel. I walk up and take book 2. I look up to see the room with the portal that was turned off. It was completely black and no blue lights showing. Dipper was intrigued and amazed at all the machinery. Mabel was rummaging around Stan's desk.

"Hey, Midnight, can 'ya leave us alone. I gotta speak to the twins alone." I was surprised that Stan used my real name, but I didn't show it on my face. Instead, I smiled and started to turn towards the exit.

"Okay, Mr. Pines. Take as long as you need." I meant it. I would need as much time as possible. They wouldn't agree with what I'm going to do.

I'm going to summon Bill Cipher.

**RANDOM CONVERSATIONS**

**Midnight: So you know your filming things.**

**Dipper: Yeah, but that doesn't mean the weird stuff isn't real. The gremloblin is a real animal. So is the multibear.**

**Midnight: Cool! Can we meet him?**

**Dipper: Sure.**

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Dipper: Here's the cave.**

**Midnight: I hope he likes the CD I bought for him.**

**Dipper: You bought him a CD? **

**Midnight: Not really bought. I ripped it off the internet.**

**Dipper: Isn't that illegal?**

**Midnight: The law says you can't distribute stuff on the internet without the consent of the owner. Oh yeah, I OWN NOTHING! No one said anything about getting it off the internet.**

**Dipper: Fair enough.**

**Multibear: Who dares disturb my slumber!?**

**Dipper: It's me, Dipper. This is my friend Midnight.**

**Midnight: S'up. Here's a CD.**

**Multibear: That was nice, but I only have a cassette player.**

**Midnight: Don't worry. *Opens bag* **_**Accio CD player**_**! *CD player comes flying out of the bag* Here, keep it.**

**Multibear: Thank you. Do you want to come inside? It's not much, but it beats being outside in the heat.**

**Dipper and Midnight: Thanks**

**INSIDE THE CAVE**

**CD Player: **_**And we danced all night to the best song ever**_

_** We know every line, now we can't remember…**_

**Multibear: These guys are good. What're they called?**

**Midnight: It's One Direction! They come from where I'm from.**

**The trio danced to the music all night long.**


	6. OCs Needed

**OCs Needed.**

**As the title implies, I need OCs. **

**There will be lots of people at this party, and I need some characters.**

**Follow the rubric:**

**Fake-Name**

**Age**

**Appearance**

**Friends with what character**

**Some other information that I didn't put down that you think is important**

**PM me, or if you don't have an account, review this stuff. **

**I thank everyone contributing ahead of time.**


End file.
